Old Patch Logs
These are versions prior to the latest code wipe. To view Current Patch logs, view Classic Patch Log To View Patch logs before professions were added, view Ancient Patch Logs. Version 5.74 NEW FEATURES: -TAN LEATHER (Back now able to create leather from Pelts on the Go) -NEW SAVING/LOADING TWEAK (OLD CODES WILL STILL WORK) (New system will not save -skill Experience anymore thus shortening the code) (New Features will be implemented instead in upcoming versions) -Good Main Quest will continue past opening the Hell Gate with the three keys -Good Main Quest will not feature the 3 general revival quest (removed) -Alchemist Journey Set made into 2 parts -Super Essence Hydra wont spawn as many tentacles -Removed entering Graveyard boss warning -Buying Ingots removed as it caused major lag spikes -Alchemy with enchanting stones now require 1 iron ore -Alchemy location glitch fixed -Evil/ General typing - should be fixed -Created stones are now owned by you -Hostile Wizards attack lowered and given some spells -Entrance of Tower of Dead lowered to lvl 20 -Lowered Daemonic Acolytes Healing capabilities -Lowered summon count of Damien -Athletic Buff Icon fixed for Ranger -Meteorite more expensive -Tiger Shark less dmg -More armor on ships -Moved around City of Fira a little bit -Overhead of Advisor will now have ! again -Thievery into Black Citadel will work again -Multiple text on Evil Main Quest Gold -Fixed 3rd generals regular attack a little bit -Kingdom legacy set was glitch and has Op life regen on it (Fixed) Version 5.70 - 5.73 HERO CODE CHANGE -Loading Hero user interface Changed!!! -You will now only use "-" before your Hero Code Example: -43ds-34fd-34fs-765d-#### ADDITIONAL INFORMATION FROM PATCHES -Nagator fight made a lil easier with healing, tornados will now do dmg -Fixed issued with main quest not continuing due to zorl, and vampire quests. -Fixed some cheating bugs and glitches -Item Requirement Trigger fixed (Stopped working) -Addressed Bank Loading, and hopefully fixed any stuck banks -Ghost of damned created in right place -Vampire/3rd General are repeatable -Resummoning of Daemon/Nagator Repeatable NEW FEATURES: -Guitar part of skills and no longer an item -Revamped Good Main Quest (Better Dialog, Better Quests, Better Rewards) -Boss Fight Mechanics added to all Nearly all bosses Examples: Hell Generals, Daemon, Acolyte, Resurrection Bosses, Lazar, Soulless, Some Essence Bosses -New Skills added to Skill section with more organization -Teleportation Skills added to skills -Foraging switched to Backpack -Alchemy, Foraging, and Stash Abilities added to backpack -Materials stock gain increases in Mining, Fishing, Foraging, and Hunting with higher skills levels (Can obtain more stock per event) -Mining Revamped and made easier, -Less Hooks with Fishing -Key of Sevens Mysterious Amulet Quests Revamped. -Changing K/D Ration to Disposition/ Renown. (HAVE NOT FULLY ADDED IT IN) -Removed Trolls -Added more foraging spots for more evil and good locations -1 Big Abomination -250 souls for Legendary Daemonic Sword -Lots of New areas and things making the game more exciting and balanced. FIXES: -Witness by Guards fixed -Assassin Guild Quests Fixed -Daemonic Spiders added back in -Shipyard added to darkhaven -Mining Store in Darkhaven -Cosmiscus ID tag fixed -Treasury will have life regen and repeating invulnerable trigger(Bandaid Patch) -locking failure will be reduced to almost never failing -Blizzard type spells should work -Daemonic Bolt on General will work -Bleed should be fixed -Potion of Paralysis should be fixed -Cooldown on eternal life set to 30 second -Giant Skeleton on nerco will get removed when summoning another -Magic Nova and Arcane mages abilities should be correct -Rangers abilities and attack with certain bows fixed Version 5.67 BANK CODE CHANGE -Loading Banks Revamped: (You will now use "-b " before your bank Code) (Previous Bank Codes will have 50% less stock) -Bank Codes hopefully more stable REVAMP OF FUSION -Use Alchemist Book to learn of Fusions -Alchemist Book total revamp and will be very detailed -Golden Helm of Medallions fused at Alchemist Hutem drop system added to Persuasion and Pickpocket -Teleportations that didnt work will now work - Arc Angels respawn -Pickaxe mining lag -Virtuoso - Song of Awakening and Fira -Newbae wings aura ability will only effect self. -Item Stats and Tooltip fixed -Item Descriptions fixed -Made a lot of the specific text, into generic text due to text memory issue -Ping for Wizards House fixed -Amanita Virolia Tooltip -Diamond Shield of Power -Knights and Royal Legionary added to convince Rooster -House Quest 8 dialog fixed -Heal hotkey set to T -arrow forging text -thieves Guild investment 31-32, 41-42 -Buildings producing food fixed -Ancient/Draconian bows added to stocks -Removed Rifle men/ Mortars, Hot keys rearraged inside barracks -Dragon Bones replenish time fixzed -House lvl 50-51 fixed -Black Virolia Housing restock fixed -All Villagers will be lvl 1 -Wizards Spellbook and hotkeys proofed and Reorganized -Smelt Gold switched to Forge -Swords of angels tooltip fixed -Maximum of 2 Bandit Slaves/nic -Bandit Mill in Darkhaven invulnerable -Wall tooltips revamped -Cancellations set to 75% for all -Entering Ghost Ship Fixed Revamped (Guild quest is not finished... I will work on it soon) -Housing 33-34 Typo -Glitch with housing accepting items should be fixed -Removed Zodiac from Nagator -Arena Survival Spiders fixed -Williams Mass Proofreading :) -Tooltips for lots of purchasing of units fixed and revamped from default -Library / Hell Diablo's Lair Warp fixed -Halo Ability will not grant speed bonus only life regen -Sword of Angels Spell only 4 waves -Essence of time fixed and quest description added for all essences -Royal fleet and Assassins Guild Quested Revamped and Leak proof -God's Areana Pathing -Bows of power recognized by Ranged (Sorry) -Animals Hunted will drop invulnerable items -Missing models when certain items dropped on ground fixed -Rangers Skills proofed/revamped -Luck/Prayer requirements added for killing units -Housing lvl 9-10 text fixed -Exit from Angel Scroll Fortress Fixed -Guard in house wont leave -Infinitas Cinimatic Rebalanced -Silentium ore fixed -Rangers decor placements for house Version 5.66 -Smelter added beside each Forge and in house. -Good Main Quest - Diablo 1st Fighht should freeze during midway dialog. If he doesnt let me know asap. -Nic the Builder will be saved with Housing -A Peasant that looks like they are inside a house were removed. -Celestial Orb Tooltip fixed to state 100 Orbs -Persuasion on Gruun fixed / other lvls of that type -House Safes shouldnt looked messed up. (Let me know) -Generals Arena Statue shouldnt be inside a wall -Hero's dog wont escape and will dialog with you (as inteded long ago) -Thievery Skill should open Black Citadel -Tavern Dialog fixed with "Already Purchased" -Fletching Leather Requirement Removed -Bartender/InnKeeper pickpocket fixed -Song Warp Text Fixed -Housing Level 9 Dialog Fixed -Crafting Master Potion requirements Fixed -Arc Angels that are summoned will count as a summoned unit -Necro Refill chest will load in proper house -Luck/Prayer will work with non Hero units -Golden Compass Revamped -Trout now able to purchase, frogs also -Fixed user submitted Game Typos -Fixed Return Gold with Maximum Shedders -Increased Maximum shedders to 5 for house VERSION 5.65 -Housing Level 69 Fixed -Housing Level 14-21 Fixed -Item Requirements should be fixed -Fixed message "Stats reset" to player only -Choose Ones Set raised to 8K -Daemonic's Set will Give Max Athletics -Dragon King's Helm of Nexacus revamped to suit mana Hero's more -Karanamour Ingot dropping system added depending on your Forging Level -Legendary Dragon's Set Fusion Text -Fishing experience raised for catching all types of fish -Soul Quest Tooltip added -Removed Gnolls and Desert Wolves from Game -Expanded Gars and added couple More Gars -Void Corrupters No mana -Virtuoso should so all text now -WT Boss key is Sellable -Crown of Deathlord Armor Fixed -Tooltip and stats fixeds on various listed Items -Ice Block Lightning Boots Items -5 Second Notice Item Removal -Tavern Prize Dialog fixed -Dog and Gems spawning too earlier in house -Baby Tiger Shark Description Fixed -White Light Set to "T" Hot Key -Bandit's Gem moved to a House (I will be removing most of these "REGION" subquest in later version in favour of "Dialog" Quests) Version 5.64a -Banks will now save forging skill and replace Forging skill of Heroes when loaded back up. (Make sure you save your banks and Hero together when working on Forging Skill)(This is to prevent Ingot Duping) -House levels 14, 15, 16, 17 all fixed -House level 75 fixed and change to Hat -Forging Training added to Forge -Fletching added to Forge -Fishing will now grant regular experience to Hero each catch -Fishing Hook requirement reduced to catch a fish -Alchemy/Crafting will produce more Potions and grant higher fishing/Hunting Exp -Item Drop System now implemented into Lockpicking System (More items, better items) -Guards will now grant higher Thievery experience -Black Citadels drops lessened -Replaced Special Effects of "?" with Doodads of "?" (They will show up now) -Elemental Sorceress Evo Model Fixed (Maybe will drop Crashes?) -All Mages Guilds Removed and now only one located in Ramoria. -4 enchantment stores with one enchanter created for with side. Each Selling a maximum amount of enchanted items. -Gambling Revamped a now available with bartender -Warlord in beginning of GMQ switched to hostile and moved Closer to Entrance. -Vampire Evolved Fixed -Triggering Visibility cheat fixed -Legendary Sword now Requires Level 200 -Reduced Property Cost by 50% for all properties -Reduced Cost of Shedders and peasants by a bit -Increased Speed and Health of Treasure Ships -Warehouse on General should not be removed -Clones will not get Damien's Soul -Teleportation will be fixed -Attribute item requirements fixed -Removed Protection Gem from Kingdom legacy sets Requirements -Arena unally fixed -Granite golem wont spawn in field anymore -A "!" will be put about Alchemist to increase potion purchasing -Werewolves will attack vamps in vamp den -Gars king attack slows down -Moved Death summon to Black Citadel -Daemon Paused in Desert on GMQ -Removed more Song blackages on EMQ and Temples -Crown of Kings will not get removed on item removal -Alexandria siege will favor evil forces again VERSION: 5.62/5.63 -Removal of both Charged Items when switching between inventory slots FIXED! -House lvl 36 fixed (Carbon Steel and Wood) -House lvl 55 Bandit Mill will work -House Statue Dialog Fixed - Lvl 70 - 73, 80 - 83, 98, 99 -Nagator will drop his respective Items -Super Nagator will grant x2 respective Items -Thievery Included on both Super and Normal Nagator Granting more changes of getting Nagatorian Items. -Lord of Chaos/Damned reworded -Evolving will take away your summoned units -Celestial Orb will not Sell -Legendary Sword fusion wont remove soul only set amount of charges -House Item Bounding Problem hopefully fixed -Other Bounding items not quite sure, but attempted -Clones wont receive Loves Tear -Eye of Astral 100% drop from Lazar (Ice Crown Boss) -Succubus will drop Orb of Evil in correct place. -Fira Castle House warp while evil Fixed -Garicus's Teleport fixed -Tooltip on Sacred Sword reworded -Double House Guard Fixed -Strata-Angelica can be obtained a little easier. (sometimes wouldn't drop) -Maximum Shedder limit introduced. -Dragon King's Heart drop 75% -GMQ Fighting the Three Generals will be fixed and revamped -Death Whispers fixed -Death's Summoned Fixed and will summon 3 at once if in possession of Death Whisper. -Daemonic Bolt - Darklord Fixed -Elemental Sorceress Lightning Storm fixed -Many Pickaxe and Treasure Ship treasures will now be repeatable after 180 seconds. (Vanguard's Scroll, Artifacts) (Kurlys and Septo are not repeatable) -General Garicus's Building will not switch ownership when loading -Steel Shield of Honour added +15 Stats -Guild of Golden Quest for Diamonds will only remove 1 charge. -Dark Lord and all Heroes are not allowed to attack Air (Fixed) -Vanguards Gloves Tooltip Fixed -Portal of the Underworld - Criron, should now cause Damage -Icy Staff Lockbox will not be removed -Bleed - Shadowblade, should be fixed -Revamped Potion of Explosion and added a 1 second Cooldown to stop spamming. -Reapers Approach fixed -Aegis of the One tooltip fixed along with other items -Holy War will have teleportation -Hopefully Clarified what can be Saved within the House Safes. -Demon Storm will keep casting regardless. -Orcish Helm from early game will be granted to killing player VERSION: 5.61 - 5.60 -Banks will now Save after Evolving -Evolving will not effect Skill Levels. (Thievery, Speechcraft, Forging etc.) -No more infinite Wolves for ranger -Bow will actually allow multishot. -Patrolling will not be stopped when Hero acquires an item -Item Removal System revamped to suit New advanced Item Drop System every 15 minutes -Hero will be issued a Stop Order every 15 Minutes to prevent AFK Training -Thievery Mastery and Virtuoso will appear again -House Chests will not stack and hopefully wont cause pathing issues -More experience given for Skill Abilities (Convince, Potion Crafting) -Master Wizard will be Created -Corpses For Death Hero tooltip fixed -Set of First Mage Tooltip fixed -finger of Death for Death/Reaper will work -Reset Camera for Grand Chest will work -Amulet of Dragon will load in house -Loading with General/Evil Heroes will not remove essential Building -Restocking of House Pigs will work -Item Drop system reduced drops -Tried to address the Heaven Error Glitch.. (Still not sure whats causing it) -Fixed Items that sell for more than they should -Increased Divine Hammer Drop -Lots more User Submitted Glitches VERSION: 5.59 -Banks should load properly -Bows Swiched from Critical Strike to a Custom Triggered passive ability (Should work with Multishot) (Deadly Range) -Generic Potion drop lowered -Item drops tweaked -Apocalyptica can be seen when dropped -Revamped army of Undead attack GMQ -Icy Staff Ping corrected VERSION: 5.58 -Teal Slot can Load (Player 3) -Maximum Peasants wont take away gold -Death Corpeses Reversed -Item Stacks should be able to move between slots and stack together. -Gold of Darkness wont have his Infernal sword of Darkness. (No Invisibility) -Items that drop and disappear that were mentioned probably have a bad model. I revamped the ones mentioned. -Demon Hunters Comet Strike hopefully fixed -Removed Sharing Units to prevent some money transfer cheats Version: 5.57 -New Advanced Item System Drop (Partially Created) -Regular Save and Load will now work again... (Saving Via. F9/Save) -More experience for more skills, more gold given also -Passive Skills added for Thievery and Speechcraft giving a chance to get experience by regular kills. -Good Main Quest, and EMQ will now give gold -Grunt Giants will spawn east of Ramoria -Condensed Ramoria Siege -Fixed first Generals Portal EMQ -Werewolf meat bag wont drop everywhere and just called Werewolf Meat. -Daemonic Sword of Life Stats fixed -Daemonic Doom Guards now have less dmg -Forging Advanced Shields, Cuirass/Boots dialog buttons fixed -Mustical Aura text fixed -Housing level corrected, 24, 43, 4 (Evil Bandit Mills) and some dialog -Corpses (Death Spell fixed) -Maximum of 10 Peasants enabled -Nagator Path Glitch -Daemonic Sword Cave no longer blocked by Rocks. -Faster Respawn Rates for NPCs -Even Higher Experience Rates for Killing Version 5.56 -Paladin Hero can now load House Levels -Property Glitch fixed -Smith Added with more Diamond / Chrono Weapons and Armor. -Storage will be smaller and take up less space (House) -Hopefully Fixed House lvl 24 -Share / -unshare re-added into the game -You should be able to trade Items lvl 30 and below. (not charges yet) -Summoning Bosses will now have chance to drop Soul for Diablo. -Summoning Bosses will activate with non Hero units if that specific player is Diablo -Evolving will not effect Housing Level. (5.55a) -Skills will all grant way more experience than before -Evolving will remove Previous Hero, or return them to Start. -Evolving will keep all previous Items. -Evolving will not remove any extra units. -All enemies will grant more experience per kill -Lowered attacked on Infected -Removed Decay Aura from 1st General on GMQ -Lowered Ice Spiders attack rate/damage -Less Assassins / enemies when being randomly ambushed -Chrono Shield Lvl req fixed -Infinitas lvl Req fixed (Still many more, but be very specific) -Daemonic Sword of Death stats fixed -Entrance/Exits Fixed on Mining Cave, Teleporter to Heaven, and Assassins House -Loading as Evil Hero will not Remove Lumber Mill -House Teleport will work -House Warp will have CD (Always Intended) Grants More experience also now -House Level 24, 32, 42 should be fixed -Cosmicus on Arcane Mage should deal damage now -Other Arcane Mage spell should hopefully be fixed... -Dog should load with house now -Storage Chest will now separate and hopefully not block anything... -Royal Magnus lvl req will now be lvl 1 -Iron Hammer worth/cost fixed -Potion glitch fixed -Advisor will give back gold when you buy house with less than 10 speechcraft Version 5.55 -Paladin Housing Levels fixed -Properties Glitch Fixed -Smith Added selling couple more items -Storages in house will be smaller with less pathing. -Souls for diablo can be obtained from Summoning Shrines except God of Darkness. -Share/-unshare added back in -Items less than lvl 30 can be traded -Charges can still not be traded yet. -Evolving will not effect Housing Level. (5.55a) -Skills will all grant way more experience than before -Evolving will remove Previous Hero, or return them to Start. -Evolving will keep all previous Items. -Evolving will not remove any extra units. -All enemies will grant more experience per kill -Lowered attacked on Infected -Removed Decay Aura from 1st General on GMQ -Lowered Ice Spiders attack rate/damage -Less Assassins / enemies when being randomly ambushed -Chrono Shield Lvl req fixed -Infinitas lvl Req fixed (Still many more, but be very specific) -Daemonic Sword of Death stats fixed -Entrance/Exits Fixed on Mining Cave, Teleporter to Heaven, and Assassins House -Loading as Evil Hero will not Remove Lumber Mill -House Teleport will work -House Warp will have CD (Always Intended) Grants More experience also now -House Level 24, 32, 42 should be fixed -Cosmicus on Arcane Mage should deal damage now -Other Arcane Mage spell should hopefully be fixed... -Dog should load with house now -Storage Chest will now separate and hopefully not block anything... -Royal Magnus lvl req will now be lvl 1 -Iron Hammer worth/cost fixed -Potion glitch fixed -Advisor will give back gold when you buy house with less than 10 speechcraft Version 5.54 -Skill experience will not be lost inbetween Leveling up. (experience will not be set to 0 when leveling up, instead the experience required to get to that level will be subtracted leaving the remainder experience still intact.) EXAMPE: 103/100 to next level... (will save the extra 3 experience) Version 5.53a -Death Whisper Summons location fixed -Hero Skills Hotkey Added -Infernal Sword of Darkness will now drop -Forging Steel Weapons req lvl fixed -Forging Skill added with Requirements of Mining and Forging -Dragon Eggs 8% drop chance on all dragons, more on ashhorn -Increased Exp from mining -Added Training to Forging Anvil -Loading Pedestals Fixed -Phoenix Bank Loading Fixed -Less Hydras in Water Temple -House Safes should seperate -House Dialog with storing items shouldnt multiply. Version 5.52a -unfreeze command added to unfreeze hero (just in case) -Pickaxe animation Fixed -Pickaxe Cooldown lowered alot -Foraging will stack automatically -Stacking distance fixed -Daemonic Burn will Damage -Arcanic Bomb switch to Cosmicus and added to Evolved -Housing Levels Fixed -Inn Keeper will not steal more than 15k -Potentia Stone typo 15 to 10 fixed -Summoner/Demon hunter Fixed -Reworked bank loads more. -Charges will double if codes work.. If not try getting bank again and save/load. -Removed Speed on Halo Ability -Lockpicking will grant more Thievery Experience Version 5.51 -Dialog above Hero -Lower Royal Magus Level Requirement -Arcanic Lightning spell should show somewhat if ista kill -Dune Worms attack homing disabled -Markets will work -Warmills will sell Orcish Equipment -Lowered Ogre Meat Cost -Backpack will now pickup charges when item stock is full -Giant skeleton wont roam around -Spider Eggs Properties listed -apprentice wizard revamped a bit -Paused Daemon in Desert battle until you meet him. -Kranamour faster and will drop ingots depending on forging lvl -Hermit quest shouldnt reinitiate -Reworked House Quests -Cuirass of the One revamped -Lvl Requirement in Hell fixed back to 70, sorry -Kingdom Set tooltip fixed -Evil Units will evolve back in Darkhaven -Elemental set to item variables -Bank save/load reworked -Dragon helm can now be picked up -Ancient Pickaxe can be forged now (Map crashed last time i guess and did not save...) -Return time on hostiles lowered bit more. Version 5.50 -Forgotten Weapon fixed and can be dug inside Temple -Housing lvl 13 (Leather changed and no Dialog) -Housing lvl 20 fixed -Commanders Prestige will grant bonuses to more summons -Cross of Fate switched to Reincarnation w/ Cooldown -Darklord Net Fixed -Ice Formation to learn Northern Wind fixed -Npcs will no longer be granted items -Hostiles that grant raw materials will also grant hunting skill and will display amount. -Hell Hounds/ undead Borrowers will die upon leaving hell -You may enter darkhaven cave with either alignment -Made Bank Tavern enterance wider and moved Circle of Power -Arcane Evolution Region Fixed (Hiding behind tower) -Black Virolia will Stack -Looked at Loading Codes and reworked a little bit of it -Instant Ownership of Bank when Signing up. (Maybe will help) -Pheonix of Gaia I am unsure of the problem at the moment. Version 5.49 -Vampire Soul Dig Site will actually be set -Purchasing Items gold glitch actually fixed -Lord of suffering will have levels now -Claws of Ice no longer exist and now not needed -AshHorn Dragon will give 33% Drop of Helm of Nexicus -Ice Temple Cystal Formations/Pathing Fixed -Items listed fixed (tooltip/stats/levels requirements) -Brenellia Anthem "Name of song fixed" -Item removal will remove all charged items + Various -Illusions in Hell should be fixed -Backpack Open Door glitch fixed -Quest Gold Given Fixed -Evil Quest Medallion Fixed -When Metamorphs respawn, they will set back attributes -Housing Levels Fixed / Teleporter Fixed -Phoenix revive is now triggered and will only cast once every 300 -Runner Quest should be fixed. (Will automatically open gate) -Can now evolve with non loaded heroes -Ancient Pickaxe fixed from Gold Ore to Gold Ingots needed I am really sorry that old glitches have come up again... Some are because I have reworked those triggers. Other glitches I really have no clue why they happen lol. Version 5.48 Fans please note I will NOT be doing another code wipe, and you do not have to worry. Also Banks should not be able to hold "Amulet of the One" for item dupe purposes. -You can now pick up charges when inventory is full. (Works differently then that "3 same item terror" dota and other Maps use) (Still working on Selling charged Items, when inventory is full, but not many are sold thankfully.) -You will purchase the animal instead of its Raw Material Item. -Chronomite and Diamonds will stack if inventory is full automatically. -Instead of Saying/Displaying Inventory is Full, it should make Item pickup Sound. -Romaria Portal Fixed -Ahl-Goreh Teleport fixed (Might be a pathing issue around this area let me know) -Property item purchase glitch fixed -General Loading Alignment fixed -Alexandria Market/Fountain Pathing fixed -Lord of Suffing Level Fixed -(unsure what causes desynce in Heaven, but could have possibly been one thing I fixed.) -Ancient Pickaxe Forging Fixed -Unholy Book will summon right monster -Obtaining Daemonic Sword Reworked (Main quest still grants all users a Daemonic Sword) (Secondaryoption available because sometimes on rare circumstances the player will not recieve the Sword. Ei: When inside a Dragon or possibly when Dead. -You will obtain Skeletal Artifact now instead of Acolytes Orb. (oops very sorry) -Advisor will now have Purchase Lumbermill...(sorry forgot to switch for last version) -Vampire Soul Digging area enlarged -Wizard House exit fixed Version 5.47 (Code Wipe Again) Hey Fans for sorry having to Code Wipe the Game again. There has been a full weekend of testing and I woud like to thank everyone for their post because I could not do it without you or you just would have waited longer. This will be the last time I code wipe Regardless and I do apologize. I never have been one to want to Codewipe. I feel as if the game should stable enough to have everyone start fresh without cheaters gaining an edge or glitches boosting stats. (Coming in 10 Minute) Version 5.46 Hello fans thank you for testing the new release and updates. I am sorry that there were some bugs that halted progress of gameplay. I really appreciate all the feedback and have been working hard to fix all of the glitches that come in as soon as possible. The Next Version (Not this one) will feature one final codewipe. There was a way to cheat through default means and just glitching ways. This next version will be released after all the major glitches have been found. If this version seems to have most of the glitches fixed I will release Codewipe Asap. This will ensure a even gameplay experience for all players. I hope you understand and I apologize to the fans that don't cheat, Thank you for Testing and reporting! I hope everyone is enjoying the new skills and items. I will create more enchantments soon enough. -Raised Required level for infernal Ambush -Evil Characters will load correctly -Buying Taverns/Farms/Shipyards will work -Power shot will not perma stun normal units -Collosal Infernal (Mini Boss) will spawn in proper location -Daemonic Bolt will stun a hero for 1 second -Werewolves can be seen and will have lower stats -Ring Forging will not freeze unit -Players Leaving will not cause crash defeat -Evolving will take away everything, and start you fresh -Fixed Enchanting Stoned Requirement Tooltip -Chronomite Iron Ore drop corrected -Icy Staff Ice Formation Fixed -Lumbers Mills will have "Housing" Function -Pickaxe effect fixed -Sorceress Bank will now load (Your saveb codes will work) -Unable to enter General Garicus's House (Castle Door Glitch fixed) Version 5.45b/c/d -Housing Levels now Active passed level 1 -Item Requirements Fixed -Creeps into Fira City will die -Creep Bosses into Fira will Retreat -Skeleton King's Attack Lowered -Pig Skin glitch fixed -Songs will not wait for effect -Werewolves should appear in forest on Fullmoon -Zombie Portal will get removed -Escorting in Alexandria Removed Replaced within Inns Version 5.45a -loading will work -Royal Magnus Song will work. (Was glitched) -Wizards Lightning targeting -Temple of One Entrance -Guild of the Golden Circle First Guide Reward lowered -Can talk to fisherman / Musicians -Icon for backpack restored -Steel Shield set to Shield Wield -All Wield/types acquired from Chests will be dropped on ground to prevent double wielding. (Just wanted to release this so you could load properly. The codes should still work.) --------------------------------------- I have not figured out the brilliance Aura buff however it probably doesnt effect anything I am not sure if everyone sees lockpicking numbers? Not sure on Skilled Spell Requirements (But set to "Starts to Channel" instead of "begins to Cast.") Version 5.45 (Code Wipe) DAEMONIC SWORD ORPG EVOLVES YET AGAIN! -Thievery, Hunting, Speechcraft, Fishing and Forging are now all active. -Save more statistics from Arena PvP and Tournament -Over 10 Songs to Learn and memorize -Use the Arrow Keys to unlock Chests, and Fish the Waters -Own your own House and complete over 100 levels of upgrades. -Revamp on all Items and added hundreds of new items -Ranged Mode added with Arrows and Bows.n -Collect Raw Material Items all the way to Finished Goods -New Bank Vaults now Free and easy to obtain for both sides -Different Banks for Evolved and Normal Heroes -New Models on some Heroes, and Bosses -All new Ice mountain Area -Economy and Gold now drastically changed -Revamped power of items and some Heroes (lower) -Fixed all user submitted glitches (Posted on Forum) -Default Saving is now fixed Thank you for waiting so long for this next stage is video gamingevolution. I hope that this will l ive up the hype that seems tobe surrounding it. This is only the beginning and now I await a flood of ideas to make it better. I would like to thank my Forum Administator "Sandman" forhelping every step of the way with his thoughtful and insightful ideas that will appear in alot of the game play. I will try to update the website asap with new statistics on everyting and will continually come out with more Enchantments. Category:Browse